Jimmy gets Bullied
by L.Hawk
Summary: Jimmy finds himself in a difficult situation. Luckily Tony and Tim come to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I don't own NCIS

Jimmy stepped out of the building after class, and turned on his phone.

He saw that he had one text from about five minutes ago informing him of a dead seaman. He headed toward the student lot where his car was parked. His intention was to drive strait to the crime scene from campus.

When he got to his car, however, he saw that several men from his class were leaning against it, the leader of their little gang sitting on the hood. He gulped, but approached, saying, "Excuse me, but I need to leave."

The leader smirked, "Where you off to Jimmy?"

Jimmy tried to keep his answer neutral, "I got called in to work."

The leader of the gang was unimpressed by his answer, saying, "I'm sure they don't need a wimp like you. Besides, you and I need to have a little chat."

Jimmy gulped but held his ground. Dr. Mallard needed him, right? "We can talk later, but a seaman just died."

The leader grinned, "Just now?"

Jimmy bit his lip, "Well they just found the body. Dr. Mallard's probably taking liver temp to determine time of death right now, but he'll need my help to move the body."

The leader grunted, "Too bad. We're having a chat." With that, he signaled two of his friends who darted out and grabbed Jimmy. The students had dispersed, leaving the parking lot deserted, but the gang took no chances, dragging Jimmy to a secluded area behind one of the class buildings.

Once they got there the two bigger guys shoved Jimmy up with his back to the wall. The leader leaned into his personal space and said, "Hey Jimmy, how come you stood me up in class today?"

Jimmy gulped, "I didn't stand you up."

"You told the whole class that what I said was wrong!" he practically screamed furiously.

Jimmy bit his lip, "Because it was." The two cronies pushed him harder against the wall, "I guess I didn't have to announce that to the class."

The leader snorted, "Damn right you didn't."

Jimmy tried to focus on breathing, "It just slipped out, I swear. Maybe there's some way I could make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

The leader grinned, "Oh, now you want to make it up."

Jimmy closed his eyes, "I didn't realize how much it would offend you."

The leader snorted, "You're all talk. You think you're smarter than me? I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." With that, he started punching Jimmy repeatedly. Jimmy was still pinned to the wall and couldn't even try to fight back as the onslaught of blows rained down on him.

A/N- Cliffhanger, I know


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I still don't own NCIS

Gibbs and his team were processing the crime scene. McGee was helping Ducky move the body into the truck since Jimmy wasn't there. Ducky's gut twinged, and once the body was in the van he called Jimmy's cell phone.

Luckily for Jimmy, the phone was on vibrate, and the attackers didn't even notice it. Actually, Jimmy didn't either, he was too focused on the pain searing through his entire upper body.

When Jimmy didn't pick up, Ducky became even more worried. He turned to Jethro, "I think something might be up with ." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, and Ducky continued, "He has class on Saturday mornings, but he should be here by now. I sent him a text message. And when I called him a few minutes ago, he didn't pick up the phone."

McGee shrugged, "Maybe his class ran late."

Ducky shook his head, "If that were the case, his phone would be off and it would have gone straight to voicemail." He turned to Gibbs, "I have a gut feeling about this Jethro."

Gibbs looked at Ducky before saying, "McGee, DiNozzo, Go check it out."

Tony frowned, "What are we suppose to check out boss?"earning him a head slap. "Right," he said, rubbing his head, "We start on campus, check with the professor and go from there."

They got in the car and drove to campus. They didn't talk much. When they pulled into the student parking lot, Jimmy's car was there. Tony shut the engine of the car off and opened the door. On the other side, McGee did the same thing.

They heard the beating and instinct took over as they ran to stop the fighting. They drew their weapons and ran toward the faint sounds. They both got to the edge of the building simultaneously and raised they weapons saying, "Federal Agents, Don't move!"

The bullies looked up when they heard that. Jimmy recognized the voice and weakly said, "Tony? Tim?"

The two cronies who had been holding him immediately let him go. Too weak to stand under his own weight, he toppled forward. Tony and McGee dashed forward and through quick reflexes, managed to catch him before he hit the pavement.

The bullies scattered running as fast as they could. Tony pointed his gun, but Tim grabbed his arms and said, "Tony. We'll deal with then later. Right now we get Jimmy to see Ducky." Tony sighed, but holstered his sig.

Between them they managed to get Jimmy to the car. Jimmy asked, "What about the dead seaman?"

Tony shrugged, "Ducky managed to get the body back to the Navy Yard. He'll do the autopsy tomorrow."

Jimmy said, "Why tomorrow?"

Tim said, "He's going to be too busy fussing over you to do the autopsy, which he needs your help with anyway."

Jimmy grinned slightly as they loaded him into the back seat. They decided that Tony would call Gibbs and Tim would call Ducky.

As he lay in the back seat Jimmy heard snatched of their conversation,

"We found him boss,"

"You were right Ducky,"

"He's in pretty bad shape,"

"He was defiantly coherent,"

"No we didn't catch them, we were both holding Plamer,"

"I don't know exactly how badly he was beaten,"

"We got a good look at them, we can figure out who they were once Jimmy's sorted out."

"Once we get back to the Navy Yard you can see for you self how bad his injuries are."

They both hung up about the same Tim. Tim turned around in his seat, "You okay back there Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled weakly. He didn't know how to say exactly how grateful he was so he just said, "I will be."

A/N- also, sorry about not getting the Gibblets piece on Jimmy up, but I had a lot of school work, plus a nasty case of writers block for what should happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-due to the number of reviews, I decided to continue. I now have over 2 reviews per chapter, which is second only to _Gibblets_ and that story is giving me writers block at the moment, so for now, I'm going to continue this story. Also, alix33, your review was the tipping point in my decision to continue. And you've helped me improve my writing by reviewing my other fics. Thank you. One more thing, I do not own NCIS.

* * *

Tony drove back to NCIS. The car was silent with Jimmy too weak to talk, Tony too mad to talk and Tim too worried to talk.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Ziva was standing there by the door waiting for them. Tim and Tony pulled him out of the back seat, each putting an arm under one shoulder as they practically carried him to the door. Ziva held it open as they made their way through. Her face was inscrutable, but her lips were pressed tightly together to keep her from bursting into tears.

She followed them as they made their way down to the elevator. The four of them rode down to morgue level in complete silence.

In the morgue, Ducky was trying to calm a frantic Abby. This was easier said than done. She was frantic after Gibbs had told her about Jimmy being hurt. It was made a lot harder by his own fear of his assistant's condition. If he were really honest with himself, he cared for the boy a great deal more than he should care for an assistant. He cared for Jimmy as much as one would care for a son.

When the doors swooshed and Tony and Tim carried Jimmy through, Abby fell silent. Seeing Jimmy, who she thought had a relatively safe job, all beat up like this had shocked her into silence. Ducky was also shocked. He stood there for a moment before he shook himself and went to grab his medical bag.

Tony and Tim gently set Jimmy down on one of the metal tables. Ducky swallowed once before taking out a flash light to test pupil reaction. As he shined the light into Jimmy's eyes he asked gently, "How are you?"

Jimmy quickly said, "I'm fine." He was slightly embarrassed to be fussed over like this, though he was glad it was Dr. Mallard and not some EMT. Not that he didn't trust EMTs, but he trusted Dr. Mallard a hell of a lot more.

Ducky sighed. In some ways Jimmy was a lot like Tony. He said, "You are most certainly not fine."

Jimmy looked nervous, "Do I have to go to the hospital?"

Ducky looked him up and down and said gently, "I don't think it's quite that bad Jimmy." He carefully began cleaning out the cuts and abrasions that marred Jimmy's young face.

Just then the doors swooshed and Gibbs strode in. He said, "Tony, Tim up to the bullpen, now." The two agents gulped simultaneously, but both obediently headed out of autopsy. Gibbs turned to Ducky, "Get him cleaned up Duck, then bag his clothes and send them back to the lab with Abby." The turned to Abby, "As soon as you get his clothes, you go straight back to your lab and start processing." She nodded mutely. Having said all he needed to say, he turned and followed his agents back to the bullpen.

Jimmy sighed and Ducky frowned asking, "What's wrong Jimmy?"

Jimmy bit his lip and glanced at the doors before saying, "Agent Gibbs is mad at me isn't he?"

Ducky raised his eyebrows, "Now why would you think that?"

Jimmy looked nervous, "I messed his whole investigation into the seaman's death."

Ducky sighed, "It wasn't you fault."

Jimmy looked at him confusedly, "But Agent Gibbs is still mad at me. I could tell."

Ducky shook his head, "Jethro is angry, yes, but not at you. He's angry at the men who did this to you. "

Jimmy started to protest, "But…"

Ducky cut him off, "No buts. Jethro is not mad at you. He only seems to be angry at us because he hasn't caught the men yet. What we see is displaced anger."

Jimmy paled, "They're going after them?"

Ziva who had been silently looking on up until that point spoke then, "Of we are going to pursue them. They attacked an NCIS employee."

Jimmy cocked his head, "I'm not an agent, and they didn't know I worked for NCIS. That won't…"

Ziva cut him off, "It doesn't not matter. You are our friend, and a member of the team. That is enough. If we cannot prosecute them, we let Gibbs interrogate them and get them to confess then turn the case over to metro. And if metro drops the case, it does not matter. They learned their lesson. That is the most important thing."

Jimmy frowned, "The most important thing is that they learn?"

Ziva sighed, "The most important thing is that they do not do it again." She moved forward and gingerly took his face in her hands, "If Tony and Tim had not arrived when they did, you could have died. There is only so much the human body can endure, and they had no reason to stop. If you were to die…"

She pulled his head down and kissed his bow, then she looked at him and said, "Tony, Tim and Gibbs and myself, we go out into the field everyday and there is always a risk of one of us dying, but you, you are not suppose to die."

He looked guilty as he said, "Ziva, I'm even that badly hurt. Besides I go out in the field too."

Ziva sighed, "To collect the bodies, not to make the arrests and face down the bad guys. It is different." She ran her fingers through his hair, "But once Tony and Tim find these men, they will not try to hurt you again, yes."

"Yeah," said Jimmy trying to sound surer than he felt.

* * *

A/N This isn't the last chapter, but since the previous two chapters were rather short, I wanted to stop here and write another chapter about how Tony and Tim catch the bullies. I don't know how many more chapters it will take, because I first intended for this to be only two chapters long, but now, I know it's going to be at least four.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I don't own NCIS. This is what you've all been waiting for, which is staring to see the bully face the wrath of Jimmy's team/family.

Meanwhile, up in the bullpen Tony and Tim sat nervously as Gibbs strode in. He leaned against his desk for a while staring at them, before he said, "What happened."

Tony and Tim launched into their story. They told him about pulling into the campus parking lot and seeing Jimmy's car. About hearing the beating and how instinct took over and they drew their weapons. About how they couldn't catch the perps because they had to stop Jimmy from hitting his head on the concrete.

Gibbs listened impassively as they spoke. He heard what they said, and what they didn't say, about how it had hurt and how scared they were. He crossed his arms and said, "Did you get a good look at the bastards?"

They both nodded and Tony spoke for both of them saying, "Definitely boss."

Gibbs said, "Then work that face maker thing on the computer. Get sketches of the perps and figure out who they are."

Tony said, "On it boss," as McGee started bringing up the requisite software on the computer. They worked on the three sketches in relative silence, apart from occasional disagreements and the odd movie reference thrown out by Tony, as he attempted to lighten the mood.

A few minutes later, Gibbs strode out of the bullpen saying "Coffee."

Meanwhile, down in autopsy, Jimmy was carefully removing his clothes, both to give Ducky better access to his wounds and so that Abby could run trace on them. He carefully put his shirt and pants into the evidence bag Abby was holding out After he had changed into scrubs. Abby sealed the bag and said, "You'll be fine Jimmy. I promise, I'll process these and then we can catch whoever did this. "

Jimmy gave her a sad smile as she hurried off to her lab, as per Gibbs' orders. Just then Ducky came out from where he had gone to fetch more disinfectant from the supply cabinet. He eyed Jimmy, "You shall have to remove you shirt Jimmy."

Jimmy frowned, "But I just gave the shirt I was wearing to Abby."

Ducky sighed, "None the less, you must remove your shirt so I can assess the damage to you chest."

Jimmy looked down, "Oh, right," and meekly pulled off his scrub top. Ducky suppressed a gasp at what he saw underneath. Jimmy's chest and stomach were covered in bruises. There were several gashes just beneath the shoulder blade where Jimmy's back had been thrust against a protruding brick in the wall. Ducky started with those, cleaning then out with a cotton ball dipped in hydrogen peroxide, before placing sterile gauze pads over them and binding them.

As he tended to Jimmy's wounds, he couldn't help but be furious at the men who did this to him. As if sensing Ducky's anger, Jimmy murmured, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

Ducky frowned, "My dear boy, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

Jimmy looked away, "I let you down."

Ducky said, "You did nothing of the sort."

Jimmy protested, "but…"

"No buts," Ducky cut him off, "Nothing that happened was your fault, therefore you did not let me down."

Meanwhile, back up in the bullpen, Tony and Tim had finished their sketches. They were running them through the yearbook photo's from Jimmy's school. Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and with a cup of coffee in hand, just as the computer dinged out a match. "Put it up on the plasma," he said.

McGee hastened to comply. The photo of the young man, who was so arrogantly throwing punches at their Jimmy, appeared on the screen. The sight of his arrogant smirk made the blood of all three of them boil. Gibbs barked, "What the hell are you waiting for? Bring him in." They both ran back to their desks and were in the process of strapping on their guns when the computer dinged again, spitting out the name of one of his cronies. Gibbs nodded to the screen, "Pick him up while you're out there."

They left, silently, avoiding their usual bickering, with the air of two people on a mission. Ziva strode into the bullpen a few minutes later, just as the computer dinged once more, showing their third and final bully. Gibbs said, "Grab your gear," as he strapped on his own gun.

Ziva did so and said, "Where are we going?"

Gibbs replied, "To pick up one of the bastards who did this to Jimmy," as he made his way to the elevator, Ziva on his heels.

Tony and Tim were quiet as they drove to the dorm where the ringleader lived. They were both furious and ready to get this guy. He had hurt one of their own, and no one harms a member of team Gibbs and gets away with it.

They pulled up outside the building and got out of the car. They made their way slowly up to the door and entered, using the ID card Abby had lent then from Jimmy's pants pocket to access the dorm. They made their way up the stairs and stood outside the door to the ringleader's room. They pulled their guns.

McGee looked at Tony and asked, "Should we knock?"

Tony shook his head and kicked the door in, bursting into the room with his gun drawn. Both the men they were sent to collect were sitting at the desk, one in the chair, the other perched on the corner. They were talking earnestly when McGee and Tony burst in.

Tony grinned maniacally, "Well look at this,"

Tim just smirked, "Two birds with one stone."

He grabbed the crony perched on the desk by the shoulders and shoved him off catching him by the wrists in a pair of hand cuffs and causing the corner of the desk to scrape along his back before jerking him upwards.

Tony took the ringleader, grabbing his wrists and jerking him up out of the chair so that his knees banged painfully against the desk before dragging him out, his leg banging into the hard wooden chair.

They pulled the two across the room and to the door. When they got to the door Tony looked at Tim and quirked an eyebrow. Tim nodded. They went through the door sideways, back to back, each with their suspect in front of them, so that both their faces scraped against the door frame. The two didn't stay quiet, and soon there were heads poking out of other doors.

Tony took the cuffs in one hand and pulled out his badge. Holding it aloft he said, "Federal agents."

McGee added, "Were bring these men in on charges of assault and battery."

The heads retreated into dorm rooms as the agents and suspects made their way down the stairs and to the parked sedan. Tony and McGee roughly threw the bullies into the back. One of them looked up and said, "Hey man, what did we ever do to you?"

Tony glared at him and said in a low voice, "You hurt our brother, and if you think what we did to you was bad, just wait until you meet the Papa Bear."

A/N-The next chapter is Gibbs and Ziva's arrest and what happens next. Also, I'm working on updating my other stories and at least one of them will be updated by Tuesday, I promise, if not later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Ziva were sitting in the car, not talking as they drove to pick up the third suspect. Gibbs was driving twice the legal limit, weaving in and out of traffic dangerously. Ziva wasn't particularly bothered by this, and sat looking out the window, zoning out.

Gibbs was scowling. He was pissed at this bastard for what he did to Jimmy. Agent Lee had of course, warned him about the use of unnecessary force, but he planned to disregard that. This bastard had hurt one of his people, and Gibbs was going to make damned sure that he paid the price. The thought of the bruises covering Jimmy's face made his sick to his stomach.

Jimmy wasn't supposed to get hurt. Jimmy was the same as Ducky, he stayed back and helped with the autopsies. Tony and Tim were out there every day, making arrests and making enemies, getting into gun fights, and risking their lives. That was bad enough, but it was somehow worse now that it was Jimmy who was hurt; Jimmy, who was supposed to stay out of danger.

They pulled up in front of the dorm building. Ziva quickly exited the car, mentally bringing herself back to the here and now, ready to take down the man who had done this to Jimmy. Gibbs followed immediately after her. They made their way up the walk way to the door of the building. The door was locked to everyone but students, but Ziva had no trouble picking it.

They made their way up to the suspect's room. By unspoken agreement, they didn't knock, but kicked the door in, yelling "federal agents."

They young man they were after had been lying on the bottom bunk. When he heard them come in he had sat up suddenly, banging his head on the bottom of the top bunk. Ziva let out a throaty chuckle at this. Gibbs didn't give him time to get up properly and he roughly grabbed the bully by the arm and yanked him up of the bed.

Ziva grabbed his other arm roughly and yanked his hands behind his back, cuffing them. She the shoved him forward until he smashed his face into the door with a sickening crunch as his nose broke. Ziva turned to Gibbs and said, in a light voice, "I thought you left that door open."

Gibbs smirked and said, "Guess I forgot."

They dragged him down the stairs, and out of the building, not caring that he barely stumbled along, tripping over his own feet. Gibbs shoved him into the back of the car. The man looked up and him and asked, "What did I do?"

Gibbs pressed his arm into the man's throat and stared directly into his eyes, holding his face very close and saying, "You. Hurt. My. Son." The suspect gulped and leaned back as far away as he could with the seat getting in the way. Satisfied, Gibbs let go and slammed the car door.

Gibbs threw the keys to Ziva and said, "You drive," before getting in the passenger side. Ziva caught the keys and got into the driver's side. Gibbs hadn't buckled the man's seatbelt and with his hands still cuffed he was unable to do so himself. By the time they got back to the Navy Yard, he was white faced and trembling.

Once they were back, Gibbs stashed the suspect in interrogation room four. The other two were locked in interrogation rooms one and two respectively, in accordance with Gibbs rule number two. They were going to let them stew for a while before interrogations. With that in mind he went down to autopsy to check on Jimmy. He had to make sure the kid was doing okay.

He headed for the elevator. He was going to need another cup of coffee before he got into this.

He entered through the autopsy doors ten minutes later to find Jimmy sitting at Ducky's desk filling out some sort of report or another. He jumped up when he saw Gibbs enter, "Uh…Agent Gibbs…Uh Dr. Mallard isn't here right now."

Gibbs said, "I know," and held out a cup of coffee for Jimmy. Jimmy took it hesitantly. Gibbs said, "No sugar in it."

Jimmy brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, surprised to find it made up exactly the way he liked it. He looked up at Gibbs, who hadn't moved. His face flushed and he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Gibbs merely quirked an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

Jimmy looked down at the floor, "For delaying the investigation of the Seaman's murder."

Gibbs shrugged, "Wasn't your fault."

Jimmy bit his lip, "But it's my beating-up you're investigating."

Gibbs sighed, "Ya think? Doesn't make it your fault."

Jimmy kept looking down, "If I wasn't too weak to fight them off, then you wouldn't have to investigate."

Gibbs said, "Had you out numbered three to one."

Jimmy said, "Tony or Ziva or even Tim could have fought them off."

Gibbs said, "Look at me." When Jimmy didn't look up, he put a hand under Jimmy's chin and gently tilted his head up until they were eye to eye. He asked, "Are you an agent?"

Jimmy blinked in surprise at the question but said, "No, I'm just an assistant to the medical examiner."

Gibbs nodded, "And you're damn good at what you do. But you're not an agent. You don't need to be that strong."

Gibbs released Jimmy's chin and he looked down again saying, "If I'm not an agent, them why are you investigating?"

Gibbs smacked the back of Jimmy's head, and said, "You might not be an agent, but you're a member of my team, and we look after our own." Jimmy smiled slightly. Satisfied, Gibbs left autopsy to go interrogate the suspects.

* * *

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy with school with not a lot of time for writing. When Gibbs says, "There's no sugar in it." He's referring to the fact that Jimmy has diabetes and therefore needs to be careful about his sugar intake.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs, being the skilled agent that he was, knew not to go right for the ringleader, so now he was questioning one of the accomplices. Or maybe questioning was the wrong word. He hadn't actually said anything. He'd simply sat glaring for the past five minutes, radiating cold fury. The suspect had been defiant at first, but had wilted under his glare until he was reduced to the state he was in now, blubbering and swearing that it had been a mistake beating up Jimmy and that he wouldn't do it again.

Tony and Ziva were in the observation room, watching. Tony was babbling about something, mostly to himself. Ziva was too absorbed in the proceedings to really hear any of it. She felt a thrill of satisfaction, the same she felt when she watched her father interrogate the man who had planted the bomb that had killed Talli. Eventually, Tony fell silent. He knew that she couldn't really hear anything he said.

In one of the other observation rooms, the one that looked into the room that held the ringleader, McGee was standing by himself staring at the glass. He wasn't really seeing the glass though. His mind kept flashing back to the scene, when they had caught Jimmy and let the suspects get away. He couldn't get Jimmy's bruised and bloodied face out of his mind. He clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut, trying to make the images go away, but to no avail.

He started when the door opened and Jimmy stepped in. Jimmy started as well, and as was his want, began to babble, "Oh. I didn't expect to see you here agent McGee. You don't have to leave; not that you'd have to leave anyway, unless I wanted the room for, you know. Not that I do want the room for that…"

"Jimmy," Tim cut him off; he instantly fell silent, "Why don't you quit while you're behind." Jimmy gulped audibly. Tim sighed, "So why did you come all the way up here."

Jimmy thought about it for a second before saying, "Oh yeah. Dr. Mall…Ducky. Ducky thought it would be a good idea for me to come up her and see my attacker from behind the glass."

Tim nodded, and moved over slightly. Jimmy just looked at him, so he sighed and beckoned. Jimmy hesitantly stepped forward. Tim looked away, unsure of what to say. For lack of anything better, he gestured toward the glass, and the ringleader in the room beyond it, "So yeah. That's him."

Back in the other interrogation room, Gibbs had stood up and, not sparing a backward glance, strode out of the room, leaving the bully sobbing hysterically. Behind the glass, in the observation room, Tony grinned, "Boss cracks another one."

Ziva hummed noncommittally. Tony poked her arm. She turned to glare at him, "Kindly stop poking me at once."

Tony put his hands up in mock surrender, "Woah there Tigress, Chillax. I was just making sure you were still with us."

Ziva frowned, "I'm right here, Tony."

"I can see that," replied Tony, "Did you notice that the boss man left?"

"Of course I did," she said, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"You wanna go watch him work over the other goon?" he asked her.

"Alright," she agreed.

He held open the observation room door for her, saying, "Ladies first." She left, he followed. They were silent as they made their way across the hall.

Back in the third observation room, Jimmy's breath hitched, as he looked at the young man who had bullied him his entire college career, locked up in an interrogation room. He had fantasized about this happening for years, but now that it had, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Tim sensed Jimmy's emotional turmoil and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jimmy frowned, "I'm actually not sure." When Tim didn't respond, he hastily added, "If I'm okay or not I mean."

Tim bit his lip, "Do you know why they decided to beat you up?"

Jimmy avoided looking at Tim as he answered, "I stood him up in class."

Tim looked at him, "You what?"

Jimmy flushed, "I pointed out in front of the entire class that what he said was wrong." He scratched the back of his head, "Pretty dumb, huh?"

Tim stared at him in disbelief, "They beat you up over that?"

Jimmy looked back out at the suspect, "He always had a huge ego."

Tim felt his stomach clench with anger. He balled up his fists and glared through the glass at the suspect. The idea that someone would beat Jimmy, of all people, up, over something so trifling as a bruised ego was infuriating.

Jimmy continued, "I never thought he'd actually do it, you know."

A though occurred to Tim and his eyes went wide, "He threatened you?"

Jimmy looked sideways at him nervously, "Yeah, but…I never took him seriously you know. It's not like with you guys where you have to take threats seriously." He trailed off, speaking almost to himself, "I'm not that important."

Tim heard that last part and exhaled, "Jimmy," he said gently, "just because you life isn't in danger all the time doesn't make you any less important."

Outside the other observation room, Tony and Ziva were standing. Tony was blocking Ziva's path to the door. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Listen, we don't have to watch if you don't want to. I mean it's pretty much going to be the same as the other one…" He blanched at the glare Ziva sent him and said, "But we should probably watched anyway."

She pushed passed him, and he followed her into the observation room. Through the glass, they saw Gibbs working the same technique on the second lackey. Tony watched Ziva for about half a minute before he asked, "Are you okay?"

She whipped her head around to look at him, "I am fine, Tony."

Tony frowned, "because you don't seem fine."

She spun her head back to watch Gibbs, "Well, I am."

A/N-I'm sorry this is so late, I just, got caught up in other things and haven't been writing as much in general.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy looked at Tim, then looked away. Tim sighed and said, "You know, Gibbs is probably done interrogating the first suspect."

Jimmy looked at him, "Already?"

Tim nodded, "The Boss always cracks people faster when he's really mad at them."

Jimmy said, "Oh," then turned his head to look at the young man sitting behind the glass.

The ringleader had stood up and begun pacing. Suddenly, he turned to the glass, which was a mirror on his side, and yelled, "I know you're fucking watching this. I bet that skinny-ass nancy-boy Jimmy is there with you too. Don't fucking ignore me." Jimmy whimpered slightly.

Tim took Jimmy's arm gently and said, "Let's go watch The Boss interrogate this guy's other sidekick."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. You know I always wanted to see an interrogation."

When they opened the door into the other interrogation room, Tony and Ziva were already there, watching Gibbs walk into the room.

Jimmy said, "Hi guys."

Tony and Ziva both turned to look at him and neither said anything for a minute and then first Ziva then Tony turned back to the window as Jimmy looked down self-consciously. Ziva didn't take her eyes of the glass as she asked, "Are you feeling better, Jimmy?"

Jimmy bit his lip. "A little, I…I guess. I mean…I'm not…Yeah, I am feeling better. Just not completely."

"Hey Jimmy." Jimmy looked up. Tony indicated the spot next to him, right in front of the glass, "Come here. It's just about to get good."

Jimmy moved hesitantly forward and stood next to Tony, looking through the glass at the scene inside. Tony put his hand gently on Jimmy's shoulder. Tim stepped forward and stood on the other side of Ziva.

They watched the interrogation unfold silently, even Tony. It wasn't much of one. Gibbs looked so livid when he walked into the room that the young man broke down and said, "Fuck I'm sorry I did it man, I swear, I knew it was a bad idea."  
Gibbs' voice was dangerously low as he asked, "So why did you do it?"

The young man couldn't meet Gibbs' eyes as he repeated, "It was a dumb decision."

Gibbs slammed his hands on the table and practically yelled, "I didn't ask if it was a dumb decision, I asked why?"

In the observation room, Jimmy took a step back nervously. Tim put a hand on his shoulder gently. Ziva grinned. Tony snickered, "Look out for Papa Bear."

The young man whimpered. And began stuttering, "It..it was because of class earlier." Gibbs didn't even blink, waiting for him to continue, which he did. "J-jimmy, he, he, had it coming, okay? The professor asked Chief a question, and he didn't know, it was a stupid question anyway, so little Jimmy just had to pipe up and give the right answer, and say it's easy, so Chief says, let's t-teach him a lesson after class, so we waited for h-him and…"

Gibbs stared at him without blinking, "And what?"

The young man swallowed, "We held him down while Chief landed a few punches."

"He landed more than a few punched," Gibbs said icily. "If my agents hadn't shown up when they did, you probably would have killed him." He leaned forward, "I could have you charged with attempted murder."

The young man paled, "I swear we didn't mean to kill him."

Gibbs hummed non-committally and stood up. "Maybe I believe you." With that Gibbs strode out of the room.

Back in the observation room, Tony chuckled, "And the boss cracks another one."

Ziva turned to Jimmy, "You found that entertaining, no?"

Jimmy blushed, "I guess I did."

Tony looked toward the door. "He's probably going to interrogate the big fish now. I'm gonna go watch. Are you guys gonna come?" He made his way over to the door out of the observation room, but stopped with his hand on the knob and waited for their reply.

Ziva and Tim looked at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at the floor. "You guys can go if you want to."

Ziva frowned. "You are not going to come with us Jimmy?"

Jimmy was silent for a moment. "I…I don't think…I mean I'm sure is wondering where I am..and…"

Tim reached out and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I'm sure Ducky will understand. Unless you don't think you can handle watching."

Jimmy didn't say anything, and Tony rolled his eyes, "Come on Jimmy Boy. I thought you liked seeing the small fry get p'owned."

Jimmy bit his lip. "This is different. I…I'm not sure…"

Ziva glared at Tony. "I propose we go down to see Abby instead."

"I think that's a great idea." Tim said. "All in favor of going down to the lab instead of watching the Boss interrogate the main suspect." He raised his hand. So did Ziva. Jimmy hesitantly put his up too.

Tony sighed. "Alright, we'll go to LAbby. Come on." He opened the door and headed out and the others followed him.

As they made their way past all the doors in the interrogation labyrinth on their way to the elevator, Jimmy hesitantly asked, "What's LAbby?"

Tony turned to him, eyes wide with over-exaggerated shock. "You mean you don't know? Abby will kill you for 'being a disgrace to NCIS' I'm sure of it."

Jimmy blushed and looked down. Tim frowned and said, "LAbby is the nickname that Abby give to her Lab. Lab of Abby. LAbby."

"Oh," said Jimmy. He was quiet for a minute. "You won't tell her that I didn't know that, will you?" he asked nervously.

The three agents burst out laughing. And suddenly, Jimmy knew that they wouldn't tell Abby, and that even if they did tell her, she'd still welcome him into her lab, and he knew that Agent Gibbs would get a confession and make sure that the men who hurt him went to jail, and he knew that Dr. Mallard would let him not helping out slide just this once. And he knew that they would all do what they did because they cared about him. And despite everything that had happened, Jimmy was happy.

A/N-I finally finished this! I kept putting it off because I wasn't sure how to end the story, and I've mostly stopped writing for the NCIS fandom, although I still watch the show. I want to thank you all for reading this, and say that authors thrive on positive and even respectfully critical reviews.


End file.
